


A brat and a creep and a bathroom surprise

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Kennedy and Andrew are shocked upon walking into the bathroom upon something they would never have expected.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Faith Lehane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A brat and a creep and a bathroom surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).



> So, this is inspired by a conversation with Aragorn II Elessar. In the comic books, Robin and Faith broke up, so there was no need to involve him here, though his reaction would be being uncomfortable and trying to purge the mental image from his mind. Though I'm imagining Robin having a similar reaction to Kennedy's, if he walked in on them. Aragorn suggested Willow/Tara/Oz, but me, frankly, while I personally have nothing against non-canon polyamory relationships and don't judge people who write them, such as in Arrow Oliver/Sara/Nyssa, or in The Flash Barry/Caitlin/Patty, I honestly don't think I would be capable of writing those, as tempting as it may be, I just don't see myself writing them.
> 
> Now, Willow/Faith (post BTVS Season 6) could be good for each other and I wasn't in a mood to write the buildup for the romance again, so let's skip to the point of the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

Kennedy walked into the bathroom, where Willow was showering. "Hey, Willow."

"Hey, Kennedy." Willow said from behind the curtain as the water from the shower sprayed down.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could take a swim at the pond a few miles back. There's a waterfall there too, you know." Kennedy said.

"That sounds interesting." Willow said.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could practice… in the shower…" Kennedy teased, about to take off her pajamas as she reached for the collar and unbuttoned it.

"Kennedy, I'm not exactly alone in here." Willow said.

"What?" Kennedy blinked, confused before she pulled the curtain and her jaw was suddenly hung open, as if it was about to drop on the floor upon seeing Faith and Willow together in the shower, naked, making out, with the water streaming down on them as they were caressing each other's wet bodies as she realized what she walked into. "What the… you… how… oh, my…"

Willow blushed in embarrassment, while Faith waved her hand in front of Kennedy's eyes before snapping her fingers. "You good?" Faith asked.

Kennedy blinked after a moment before coming back to reality as she nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." She said in rather unconvincing tone as she walked off, buttoning her shirt again, putting her hands into her pocket and paced away, walking down the corridor, while quickly purging what she had seen from her mind, looking awkward, much to Buffy's, Giles's, Vi's, Satsu's, Rhonda's, Dawn's, Xander's and other people's surprise.

"Why did Kennedy waltz off like that?" Buffy asked, confused.

"I got no idea." Xander said.

"What happened? What's going on in that bathroom?" Andrew asked as he entered the bathroom, curious. "Holy smokes!" He suddenly exclaimed like a child that just entered a candy store as his jaw dropped, drool dripping out of his mouth.

Screams suddenly went off as they recognized the voices. "Aaaaagh!"

"Aaaaagh!"

Everyone widened their eyes, realizing what had happened, but never expecting Willow and Faith together of all people, before they all tensed, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Uh-oh. He's so dead." Dawn said as the Scoobies and those who had known Willow and Faith longer than the fresh Slayer recruits, tensed and felt pits of dread form in their stomachs, none of them wanting to be in Andrew's place right now or feeling any sympathies for him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?!" Willow shouted.

"It wasn't on purpose, OK? I didn't know you were in there, I'm so—" Andrew was interrupted by sudden sounds of bones breaking and smacking.

"GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT, CUT YOUR BONER AND BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM ALL DOWN YOUR THROAT, YOU GODDAMNED LITTLE CREEP!" Faith snarled.

A few moments later, Andrew ran out from the bathroom, covering his black eyes and broken, bleeding nose as everyone got out of his way. "My eyes! I'm blind! I'm blind!" Due to being hit in the eyes, Andrew was blinded and unable to see the wall in front of him as he hit it hard and was knocked out with his nose broken even more as he hit the floor, while the Scoobies and the Slayer recruits burst into hysterics and Giles chuckled and shook his head in amusement, which momentarily was stronger than getting used to Willow and Faith being together. And well, no one honestly felt bad for Andrew or Kennedy and their hysterical laughter got even louder, when they heard Kennedy's screams outside.

* * *

Completely losing it and screaming in rage at the top of her lungs, Kennedy punched a chunk out of a nearby tree as it fell. At that point, she completely lost it. Kennedy then started to pummel the tree relentlessly as her knuckles bled from smashing the tree into timber. "NO, NO, NO! WHY?! WHYYYYYYY?! WHY, WILLOW, WHYYY?! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! AAAAGH!" She screamed at the top of the lungs, while kicking into a boulder, making dents in it before it smashed into pieces, with scratches forming on her knuckles as she fell on her knees and sobbed, with her head between her legs.

* * *

Sometime later, Kennedy was in the lounge, drinking whiskey and trying to purge from her mind what she had seen earlier, before she noticed Andrew limp and sit down next to her, his face bruised and eyes blackened, with plasters on his face.

"What happened to you?" Kennedy asked, shocked.

"Uh… I saw something I shouldn't have but… wow." Andrew chuckled as the bartender poured him a whiskey too. "Thanks. Do you also have a pack of ice?" The bartender handed Andrew a pack of ice as he placed it on his crotch and moaned as the cold dulled the pain.

"Faith and Willow of all people…" Kennedy shuddered.

"They're hot, right?" Andrew started before Kennedy shot him a glare and clenched her fist as he gulped, realizing his mistake. "Sorry. My bad. I mean… I thought she liked you."

"So did I. I just wish…" Kennedy sighed.

"Come on, I do like you." Andrew said.

"Really?" Kennedy asked in surprise. She knew Andrew was a bit of a creep and an eccentric and there were hints of him being a perv but him having genuine interest in her surprised her. "Maybe you're not so bad yourself." While she did dislike him, well, Andrew still had his uses, so she couldn't really complain about him.

"Thanks." Andrew said as they clinked their glasses and just like that, they found new and nice ( _but nice_ only for them from their own points of view) ways to compliment each other as they drank.

* * *

When Kennedy came to, she felt a splitting headache as she woke up with a hangover as the sunlight shined into her bedroom. She stirred slowly, with the clothes and underwear scattered around on the floor, when she widened her eyes in horror to notice a man lying on her naked chest as the man slowly woke up and smiled at her, looking like if he was in a dream.

"Hey." Andrew said, while wearing only his teddy bear briefs.

Kennedy panted out, her heart racing before she screamed at the top of her lungs. "AAAAAGH!"

* * *

Outside in the garden, Buffy was sparring with Satsu, while Faith was sparring with Renee and Giles was teaching Xander and Willow new things about magic and magical creatures, when they heard screams above their heads from inside the headquarters.

"Is that Kennedy?" Satsu asked.

"YOU SICK CREEP!" Kennedy yelled and the next thing they knew, they saw screaming Andrew being thrown out through the window that shattered as he crashed down on the trees as the branches broke and leaves fell and Andrew hit the ground, dirtied and covered in scratches and bruised. They looked up to see glaring Kennedy, holding a blanket on her chest, wrapped around to cover herself as it hit them all as the garden exploded in hysterical laughter.

"Hey, Kennedy, was he that bad in bed?" Buffy joked.

"Maybe you should stick to pretty girls, if you find some!" Faith cracked.

"I thought Andrew was more into dudes, since two gays of opposite genders mixing together is apparently a bad combo!" Xander added as they all laughed hysterically again and blushing in embarrasment and rage, Kennedy returned to the bedroom, while they turned to Andrew, who was on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Uh… my ribs… my legs… my balls…" Andrew moaned weakly, stirring as everyone laughed at his expense, enjoying his misery and feeling no sympathies for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, no sympathies for Andrew or Kennedy again. Willow/Faith post-BTVS Season 6 could work, IMO due to both girls on path to redemption and inner struggle with their darkness. Frankly, that would've been much better than Willow/Kennedy, since Kennedy was an unlikable brat from the moment she was initially introduced into Buffyverse, despite that she got a bit better later in the sequel comic books.
> 
> Plus, it would've been hilarious, if awkward, if Kennedy and Andrew ended up in bed together, of all people.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
